Not So Happy Ending
by angelinexo
Summary: Here's the sequel to My Happy Ending... Hope you like it!
1. Welcome Reunion

A/N: Here is the sequel to My Happy Ending….It'll be boring at first, but I need this to help fill things in…and it isn't exactly good writing newayz, but my friend wanted me to keep on writing, so, here it is…

Disc: I own no one but Dani….for now hint hint Although I do wish I owned Randy. He's on the top of my Christmas List. I've been a good girl all year…lol

* * *

Chapter One:

Six years later, Randy Orton was the envy of every man and in the dreams of every women (A/N: You know it's true. lol) He now worked in the World Wrestling Entertainment. He had the moves, the looks, the charisma, and did I mention the looks? He had just won the coveted World Heavyweight Championship at the young age of 24 years old. Of course, it was all planned and scripted, but it felt good to have gold around your waist. He was out in the ring, ready to boast about it like he was supposed to, when all of a sudden, unfamiliar music came on. It was 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan.

A woman who looked to be about Randy's age walked down the ramp, a grin on her face. This wasn't scripted, so Randy had a genuinely confused look on his face. She was wearing a denim cut off skirt with a black halter top trimmed in red with black stiletto heels.

She gracefully got into the ring and grabbed a microphone from one of the tech dudes. Looking at Randy's confused face, she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What's the matter Randy, don't remember me?" the mystery women said in an amused voice. Randy's confused face turned into a cocky smirk, remembering to stay in his TV persona.

"Are you one of my one-night stands looking for more?" Randy asked cockily.

"Randy, get over yourself," she said disgustedly. "But then you can't keep track of all the girls' who's heart you've broken." Randy looked on with a confused look.

"I'm so sorry," the mystery lady said to the crowd. "Let me introduce myself. You guys can call me Dani!" It seemed as if a light bulb had gone off in Randy's head. The mystery women- Dani- turned back to Randy.

"Ring a bell? Light bulb go off in your head? Well, that might be a first," Dani said, making the crowd chuckle a bit. Though you really couldn't blame Randy. Dani's hair that used to be all black was now highlighted with auburn. Her brown eyes were now filled with anger, pain, and sadness instead of the love, care, and compassion.

"Why are you here? Are you here just for revenge?" Randy asked.

"Please, not everything is about you ya know," Dani said. "If you had actually cared about me back then, maybe you would've known I've always loved the WWE."

"Then why can't you leave it in the past?" Randy asked.

"Because," Dani practically shouted, " how would you feel if the person you loved was only with you because of a stupid little bet!" The audience gasped. "You didn't just break my heart, you broke my spirit…you broke me. Trish, yes, WWE's very own Trish Stratus, had to call me every morning just to will me to wake up. I've even thought about suicide, but Trish saved me. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I'd be." A few tears fell from Dani's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "But that's now why I'm here. I'm here for that." She pointed to the Heavyweight Championship belt on his shoulder.

"No way you're getting this babe," Randy said, patting his belt affectionately.

"First of all, wasn't babe a talking pig? And second of all, I will get that belt," Dani said.

"First of all," Randy mimicked. "Even if you could beat me, which I highly doubt, you can't because you're a chick."

"Don't call me a chick. And just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't go for the Heavyweight Title. I've looked through the rules and there is NONE that says a female can't go for the title. I've already talked about this with Mr. McMahon. He's already promised me a title match. It might not be tonight, it might not be next week, but I will get that belt." Dani said.

"But you'll get hurt," Randy argued.

"Aww... look, he's pretending he cares," Dani teased. "Well, it might have worked before, but it sure as hell ain't gonna work now. In my matches, sure people will get hurt, but it ain't gonna be me. So don't worry about me, worry about your precious title belt, 'cause soon, it's gonna be on MY shoulder."

Randy and Dani stared each other down, neither planning to back down soon. Dani brought the mic up to her lips.

"Love to stay, but I gotta jet. In the words of Chris Jericho, hasta la vista assclown!!" Dani yelled, leaving a stunned Randy in the ring.

* * *

A/N: So, hate it? Loved it? Please leave a kind review if u like it…

Lotsa Luv,

Angel


	2. Secret Revealed

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this. I have up to chapter four written in my old notebook I found cleaning my room. I know it's not my best, and I'll be trying to revise it as I write, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dani was walking backstage, tears flowing down her face. She was trying to get back to the Women's Locker room, but it didn't really matter to her. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. It was none other than Randy Keith Orton. She hastily wiped her tear stained face.

"What do you want Randy?" Dani asked him coldly.

"I just want an explanation Dani," Randy said gently.

"What do you call all that stuff I said out there in the ring?"

"Bull. I want the truth Dani."

"That is the truth so accept it and move on," Dani yelled.

"Dani--" Randy started.

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl yelled, interrupting Randy.

"Look little girl, we don't know where your mommy is," Randy said, but Dani was kneeling down and hugging the little girl.

"Hey baby girl," Dani said lovingly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, I'm not a baby no more!" the little girl said, scrunching her face up indignantly. But she didn't give Dani time to reply. "But Mommy, I saw you on TV!" she said excitedly.

Randy was just silent during this whole exchange. He looked at the little girl. She looked to be about five or six years old. She had big, brown eyes. Her hair was straight, like her mother's, which was midnight black that went a little bit past her shoulders. When she smiled, she had the cutest dimples. The little girl caught Randy staring at her and noticed who he was.

"Mommy, he's the guy that made you mad on TV," she said, in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"It's okay sweetie, c'mon let's go find Auntie Trish, it's getting late and it's almost your bedtime," Dani said in a motherly tone. As they were leaving, Randy called out her name.

"Dani!" Randy half yelled. Dani stopped and the little girl, who was ahead of her mother, turned around curiously.

"It's okay sweetie. Go ahead to Auntie Trish, I'll catch up," Dani said as her daughter skipped away, oblivious to her mother's dilemma.

"What do you want now Randy?" she asked tiredly.

"So you have a daughter," he stated simply.

"No, she just likes calling me Mommy," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's her name?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

Dani hesitated before answering. "Her name is Meghan Rose."

"She's real pretty. Must take after you." Dani couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliment. _'He hurt you, remember? He broke your heart, you can't trust him,' _a voice in her head yelled. There was a silence.

"So how old is she?" Randy inquired further.

"She's turning six next month," Dani replied. Realizing she had given too much information, she tried to leave. "Umm… I've got to get going before Trish sends a search squad to get me." Dani turned and left, trying to get out of there as soon as possible. After a moment, Randy put two and two together. Randy and Dani had broken up about six years ago.

"Dani, is she mine?" Randy called out. Dani turned around, her eyes ablaze with anger and pain.

"I guess you should know since I doubt you remember. You should have won that little bet back in high school," Dani said coldly, yet there was pain evident in her voice. She turned around, leaving a stunned Randy standing there, trying to process the information.

But little did they know, a WWE cameraman got the whole exchange on worldwide television.

* * *

**Disc**: Vincent Kennedy McMahon owns the WWE characters, lucky duck. I only own Dani and Meghan. 


End file.
